The purpose of this grant application Is to request continuation of the Cancer Center Support Grant for the San Antonio Cancer institute (SACI). The SACI received its first core grant from the National Cancer institute in July 1991. SACI is a collaborative effort of the Cancer Therapy and Research Foundation of South Texas (CTRF) and The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA). SACI was established to provide continuing leadership and a strong focus for all cancer-related research conducted in or through these two institutions. The cancer center had been under development since the mid-1980's and was formally recognized by the CTRF and the UTHSCSA in the spring of 1990. The mission of the SACI is to provide the organizational framework and the resources required to perform interdisciplinary research in defined areas of basic, clinical, and cancer prevention and control research and to foster the application of the results of that research in the community setting, particularly in the community served by the cancer center. There are six established research programs in the SACI. These programs represent coordinated efforts among many investigators from different disciplines in the areas of Breast Cancer, Clinical Investigations, Drug Development, Growth Factor Research, Molecular Genetics, and Cancer Prevention and Health Promotion. To support and enhance the development of these programs, the cancer center has established or proposes to establish twelve shared resources, which include biostatistics, laboratory animals, pharmacology, pathology, flow cytometry, molecular biology, tissue culture, clinical investigations, research data management, cytogenetics, transgenic mice, and maintenance of shared equipment. The San Antonio Cancer institute operates under the direction of Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D. Currently, 115 investigators from the CTRF and, the UTHSCSA have appointments in the cancer center. This represents a 40% increase over the number of members in 1990. These investigators participate in cancer-related research and research training projects that are supported with more than $25 million in funded grants and contracts, an increase of more than 100% over 1990. Development of the SACI has had a major impact on the cancer research conducted at the two collaborating institutions, and the cancer center's research programs are expected to grow substantially in the future.